Welcome to the Addams Family
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: ADOPTED female Harry. Also with characters from Kuroshitsuji and Hellsing. An ancient marriage contract is activated and Kali Potter and Remus Lupin are forced to marry.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Addams Family**

Summary: Female Harry. Also with characters from Kuroshitsuji and Hellsing. An ancient marriage contract is activated and Kali Potter and Remus Lupin are forced to marry.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and of the Addams Family. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Almost several centuries ago, in Britain, especially the magical part of it at least, alliances between two houses are usually done through marriages of heirs and heiresses. And that is exactly what the Potter Family and the Lupin family did. They formed an alliance with the promise of the first heiress of the Potter family to be wed to the heir of the Lupin family. They would have to marry before the fifteenth birthday of the heiress or the heir would lose his magic, while the heiress loses both her magic and life.

But since the Potter family is well known to only produce male heirs, it would be some centuries before the marriage contract comes into play. And by that time, it was completely forgotten. Until a goblin finds it on his desk and sends a copy of the contract to one Remus Lupin and one Kali Potter.

**(Scene Break)**

Kali Potter is fourteen years old, but she was only two months away from her fifteenth birthday. She just finished another year at Salem, the School of Magic. That's right; Kali is a witch and a powerful one at that. Her hair was midnight black and always in a braid. Her skin is very pale like a vampire's. She stood at five feet and four inches. But she has several very interesting features; one was a scar on the left side of her forehead that is in a shape of a lightning bolt. The other interesting feature is her eyes; they are a bright emerald green with slits for pupils like a cat. It gave her an exotic look that makes heads turn. Kali had gained that feature when an older student at Salem was brewing an Animagus potion and he added a wrong ingredient causing it to explode when she was sitting close to it, studying. It turned out that her Animagus form was a shadow leopard.

Anyways, Kali loves to wear corsets in dark colors; she loves the feel of the tightness of them. It also allows her to show off her already impressive bust, which allows her to look older than fourteen.

Kali lives with her Nana, after the Dursleys died in a car crash. A very lame way to die, if you asked her because it was a quick death. Nana and Kali lives in a shop that sold anything really that was magic related. In fact, if the shop was in Britain, the whole place would be considered illegal and a team of Unspeakables would be swarming the place, but in America, the only types of magic that was forbidden was the ones that went against nature itself and considered a sin of nature like splitting your soul into pieces. And if you want to perform a ritual that calls for a human sacrifice, there were a couple of things that needed to be followed. First the ritual can't effect the population. Second, you need a permit from the government giving them permission to perform the ritual. Third, the human sacrifice has to be someone from a prison and on death row. These rules have to be followed, unless you are part of the Addams family of course.

Another thing that America is different from its British counterparts is that the students start their schooling in Salem at the age of six, instead of eleven. It was based off of the non-magical schools and even they have magical colleges as well.

Nana, like Grandmamma, has been living for centuries and also Nana is an Addams and started the Evans family that moved to England a long time ago. Nana stood barely at four foot and five inches and basically looks like a living skeleton. So because of Nana, Kali is very close to the Addams and learned all about the darkest of magic and blood magic. But she even learned about light magic as well. She even considers Morticia and Gomez as parents. There has been many theories and guesses in the family to why Nana and Grandmamma never die. Because when an Addams dies, they become a Grim Reaper. But the real reason for this is because death fears what they would do in the afterlife, so it believes it's for the best that they keep living and out of his hair.

If you asked someone from the magical part of Britain about the Addams family, they would say that the Addams family is one of the darkest, ruthless, and bloodthirsty family that not even the Dark Lord would dare cross or even try to anger.

But there were some things that is not known about the Addams family. Family is extremely important and should be protected. Besides only family member can threaten and or kill other family members. Another thing, one must keep themselves pure until their first marriage, and if the spouse dies, then they can do what they want. Also children are very precious and treasured. And there is a balance in everything.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Please write a review and tell me what you think of it. **

**Posted: December 10, 2014**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am sorry to say that I will have to put all of my on-going stories up for adoption. This decision has come after many months of trying to figure out what to do. My life has not gone the way I had hope. Some time in the future, I want to move to Montana, but someone has to take over my dad's farm. So I am at a bit of a crossroads here. I simply have a bit too much to do and that is without writing for Fanfiction. I will still be on to read and all, but my time is very short. I am sorry that I have to do this. I will update each with who is adopting them. Please PM if you are interested in a story. Thanks.


	3. Adopted

LBStar has adopted this story. So be on the look out for it.


End file.
